Collé serré
by Asrial
Summary: Thor et Loki s'amusent dans leur chambre dans le plus grand secret. A part JARVIS qui garde le silence sur leur relation, personne n'est au courant qu'ils sont ensembles. Ca aurait pu durer encore un moment si un petit incident pendant une partie de jambes en l'air n'avait pas tout gaché. Attention, ca colle ! Jotun!Loki X Thor


Collé, serré

Loki gémissait langoureusement.

Les yeux clos, il ondulait doucement des hanches, très occupé à suivre le rythme de la langue de Thor.

Les joues roses, Thor ne pouvait assez se repaitre de la vue de son frère haletant sur le lit.

Le prince d'Asgard cessa un instant de torturer le membre de son frère pour déposer une ligne de baiser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Loki répondit en écartant plus largement encore les jambes. Loki était affreusement conciliant lorsque son frère se montrait aussi…Tactile.

"- Thor….."

Le blond eut un sourire tendre.

Il aimait passionnément son frère.

Lorsqu'il avait réussi à arracher Loki aux griffes d'Asgard, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur relation prendrait ce chemin. Mais en y réfléchissant, finalement…Quoi d'autre ?

Ils étaient aussi possessifs et absolus l'un que l'autre. Seul leur frère comptait.

Qu'ils n'aient pas encore consommés jusque-là était la vrai question dérangeante.  
A présent qu'ils se savaient non seulement pas frères mais en plus de deux races différentes…

Lorsque Loki avait finalement embrassé Thor sur un coup de tête, plus par défit qu'autre chose, la messe avait été dite. Thor était resté interdit une seconde puis avait jeté Loki sur le lit avant de lui sauter dessus.

Heureusement que la tour des Avengers avaient été vide à ce moment-là.

Et JARVIS, le bon JARVIS, avait accepté de taire l'évolution de leur relation.

Non que les frères eussent hontes. Bien au contraire.  
Simplement, ils avaient remarqués que les mortels étaient bien plus coincés que les Asgardiens ou même les Jotuns lorsqu'il était question de sexe.

Ils ne voulaient pas les gêner, entre autre.

Loki ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre en péril l'amitié de Thor et des Avengers, pas plus que la sienne naissante avec quelques humains dont Clint. Après avoir été son pire détracteur, le moineau et lui en étaient venu à finalement bien s'entendre.

Thor renversa son frère sur le lit.

D'une main ferme, il lui releva les jambes jusqu'à ce que les genoux de son frère touchent sa poitrine, laissant à la vue le délicat cercle rose entre ses fesses.

"- Thor… Tu ne vas pas…" Les protestations de Loki se finirent sur gémissement étouffé lorsque Thor commença à le lécher gentiment puis à darder sa langue à l'intérieur à mesure que l'anneau de muscles se détendait sous les délicates attentions de l'Asgardien.

Les yeux clos à nouveau, Loki s'étirait sous les caresses, haletait encore, se tortillait tant et si bien que Thor du finir par changer de position pour coincer son frère entre ses jambes.

Loki lâcha un petit feulement rauque.

A présent, il pouvait lécher les testicules de son frère avec la plus grand facilité. Thor le pliait si bien que le blond aurait presque pu s'asseoir sur son visage. Un peu sadique, Loki prit le membre de son frère entre ses doigts tout en jouant de la langue sur lui.

Thor gronda un peu.

Son frère trichait ! C'était à lui de lui donner du plaisir !

"- Loki…. Change s'il te plait." Finit par demander Thor.

"- Thor ?"

"- Je veux avoir mon Loki. Le vrai Loki. Je veux gouter ton vrai gout." Ronronna le blond.

Loki se sentit rougir. Pourtant, incapable de refuser, il abandonna le sort qui le contraignait sous une apparence Aesir.

Le ronronnement de Thor se fit plus fort.

La peau de Loki était glaciale sous la sienne, mais pas assez pour le blesser.

Les yeux mi-clos, Thor se remit à son travail lingual avec un enthousiasme touchant qui fit gémir encore son frère.

Pendant dix secondes.

Jusqu'à ce que la langue qui prenait possession de lui s'immobilise.

"- ….Thor ?"

"- …."

"- …. Thor ?"

"- …."

"- Thor ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Petit à petit, Loki devenait ennuyé.

Qu'est ce qui se passait.

"- Thor !"

"- Ze zuis co''é." Avoua Thor, les joues écarlates.

"- coé ?"

"- Co""é !"

"- Co…COLLE ?"

"- 'Ui. A'ause 'u 'roid."

Une seconde, Loki ne sut s'il devait rire, pleurer ou se tirer une balle.

L'excitation de ses parties basses avait largement diminué, au point que la langue de Thor là où elle était en plus de sa position toute pliée commençait à le faire souffrir.

"- Attends, je vais reprendre mon apparence d'Ase." Proposa Loki avant de réaliser que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sans doute la même langue qui était collée….

Holala….

"- 'Oki ?"

"- ….Je n'y arrive pas mon frère."

Thor tenta de tirer mais ne parvint qu'à leur faire mal à tous les deux. Il tenta de souffler de l'air chaud mais ce n'était pas assez. Quant à sa salive, elle gelait presque immédiatement. Il allait finir avait un glaçon sur les fesses de son frère.

Loki essaya bien sa magie mais sans plus de succès. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait ! Comment aurait-il pu réussir à les séparer sans se blesser l'un ou l'autre gravement.

La réalité commençait à se faire jour.  
Sans aide, ils n'allaient JAMAIS réussir à s'en sortir.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

Thor parvint quand même à les faire rouler sur le flanc sans se blesser. Loki soupira de soulagement. Le poids de Thor sur son épine dorsale pliée en douze commençait à être douloureux.

"- Thor…."

"- 'on 'oki ?"

"- On va avoir besoin d'aide."

Thor tressaillit mais…Son frère avait raison.  
L'humiliation allait être totale à plusieurs niveaux.

D'abord, leur position. Thor avait quand même langue collée à l'intérieur de son frère et pas dans sa bouche.

Leur relation incestueuse ensuite.

Leur relation tout court, visiblement les humains avaient du mal avec les couples du même sexe même si Loki comme il était un Jotun… Bref.

Le fait que Loki soit un Jotun aussi. Il n'avait jamais montré sa vraie apparence à quiconque à part Thor. Même Odin ne l'avait vu que TRES brièvement et n'avait certainement pas contemplé l'intégralité de son anatomie de géant des glaces avec tout ce que ça impliquait (cornes comprises)

Ça allait être marrant tient.

"- Thor ?"

"- 'ais 'e, 'as 'e soix."

Loki soupira lourdement avant de se caparaçonner mentalement contre l'humiliation monstrueuse qui allait être la sienne…La leur…Dans pas longtemps.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur Laufeyson ?"

"- Qui est présent ?"

"- Tout le monde monsieur."

"- Ben voyons…Penses-tu pouvoir faire venir Bruce sans que les autres ne suivent ?"

L'IA soupira presque, désolée.

"- Non monsieur. Je suis désolé. Monsieur Stark voudra savoir ce que vous voulez à monsieur Banner. Et les autres suivront."

"- Je l'imaginais bien comme ça."

"- Et je ne vois pas quelle excuse vous pourriez invoquer pour expliquer votre…emboitement." Insista l'IA.

Pour un peu, Loki aurait presque sentit l'amusement de la créature informatique.

"- JARVIS. Ai pitié s'il te plait. Nous allons subir dans quelques instants notre pire humiliation depuis la fessée cul nue reçut quand Thor avait 800 ans. Aie !"

Thor venait de lui donner une claque sur les fesses. Il ne fallait pas parler de ca ! Jamais !

Même plus de 3200 ans après, c'était toujours la pire honte du prince ainé.

L'IA ne rit pas mais son amusement flottait dans la pièce.

"- J'ai prévenu monsieur Banner, monsieur Laufeyson. Comme prévu, toute la maison suit."

Les deux frères grognèrent.

On frappa à la porte de Thor.

Loki leva un instant le sort qui empêchait le moindre son de sortir de la chambre pour que Banner l'entende.

"- Entrez."

Le scientifique passa la tête par la porte avant d'être poussé à l'intérieur par les autres curieux.  
Ils n'avaient JAMAIS mis les pieds dans la chambre des deux frères.

"- Loki ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? JARVIS était…..Loki ?"

Le scientifique avait rougit lentement.

Derrière lui, Rogers avait pris une belle teinte coquelicot pendant que Clint, hilare, c'était rapproché.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu !"

"- Silence moineau. Pas de commentaire !" Gronda Loki, violet d'embarras.

"- Hé mais… Pourquoi tu…et Thor il…. Qu'est ce passe ?"

Loki laissa retomber sa tête dans la couverture pendant que tout le monde se mettait à poser des questions idiotes mais sans les aider.

"- 'oki…'al à 'a 'an'gue." Finit par de plaindre Thor.

"- SILENCE !" Rugit Loki. "Je suis bleu parce que je suis un Jotun. Un géant des glaces. Thor est moi sommes amant et c'est pour ça qu'il a la langue coincé dans mon arrière train parce que ma peau est si froide que sa salive à gelée. Alors si vous pouviez attendre de nous avoir décoincés pour rire/poser des questions/vous foutre de nous/hurler à l'inceste ou à l'inquisition merci !"

Un grand silence tendu emplit la chambre un moment jusqu'à ce que Tony se mette à hurler de rire comme un perdu.

Un immense sourire au visage, Clint se retenait bravement de rire mais n'y parvint pas très longtemps avant de rejoindre Tony sur le sol.

Tout rouge, Steve préféra sortir tellement il était gêné.  
Natasha en profita pour prendre des photos, quand à Banner, il finit par se résoudre à venir voir de plus prêt où était le problème.

Tout aussi écarlate que Steve, il prit quand même sur lui.

"- Heu…. Je ne sais pas comment…."

Coulson sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette fumante d'eau chaude qu'il posa sur le derrière de Loki.

Les deux princes grognèrent. Loki parce que ça lui brulait le cul et Thor parce que ça lui brulait le museau.

Pourtant, petit à petit, la chaleur de la serviette réchauffa suffisamment l'appendice engagé autant que les muqueuses congelées pour qu' à eux deux, l'agent et le scientifique parviennent à dégager Thor.

Le pauvre Asgardien se recula soudain avec un petit "plop". Incapable de rentrer la langue, presque bleue de froid, il loucha sur le glaçon qui en pendouillait.

"- a 'est efthétique tient." Se plaignit-il avant de faire fondre le glaçon dans la serviette.

Bruce examina quand même Loki avant de lui passer de la crème cicatrisante. Le jotun saignait un peu à cause du glaçon de salive qui s'était formé.

Aussi honteux l'un que l'autre, les deux princes enfilèrent leurs peignoirs sur leur nudité.

Coulson les fixait avec le même regard de blâme qu'Odin avait eu lorsqu'ils avaient lâchés des souris dans le vestiaire des Valkyries après un entrainement de ses dames. Les dignes guerrières avaient fui le vestiaire en hurlant, toutes plus dévêtues les unes que les autres.

L'agent croisa les bras sur son torse.

"- Quoi ?" Finit par s'agacer Loki, les oreilles encore violettes. Il n'avait pas changé de peau.

"- Vous auriez pu prévenir pour vous deux quand même…"

Les deux princes hésitèrent.

"- Nous ne voulions pas poser de problèmes." Finit par expliquer Thor. "Nous ne connaissons pas assez Midgar pour savoir comment l'évolution de notre relation serait perçue."

L'agent haussa les épaules.

"- Du moment que vous ne mettez personne en danger pendant les missions et que tout le monde est consentant, la position du SHIELD est très claire : faites ce que vous voulez.

Thor et Loki soupirèrent de soulagement.

C'était déjà ça.

Tony et Clint finirent de s'asphyxier de rire sur le sol avant de s'asseoir, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

"- Celle-là, c'est la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu !" Félicita Stark avant de venir serrer la main des deux princes, l'un après l'autre. "Bravo. Juste, bravo !"

"- Ami Stark…" Commença Thor, mal à l'aise.

"- Ho du moment que vous vous envoyez pas en l'air sur la table de la cuisine, moi ça me va hein." Rassura le milliardaire, un immense sourire aux lèvres. "Et puis vous êtes pas les seuls. Vous saviez pas pour Coulson et Steve ?"

L'agent rougit brutalement.

"- STARK !"

"- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?"

"- Ce n'est pas la question ! Steve est très timide et vous le savez."

"- Bah, ça lui fera du bien de voir qu'il est pas tout seul et que ce n'est pas sale, au contraire ! Et puis si même des dieux copulent entre eux…" Contra Tony en reniflant. "Ça va pas ?" S'inquiéta soudain l'ingénieur lorsqu'il vit Loki se tortiller un peu sur le lit.

"- Ce n'était pas très agréable."

"- Traduction, ça te fait un mal de chien." Contra Clint en reprenant son sérieux, soudain très attentif.

Natasha revint avec un pot de crème et deux cachets.

"- Avale ca et tu utiliseras la crème pendant deux jours. Et pas de galipettes pendant quelques jours."

Loki prit le tout avec un sérieux égal à celui de la jeune femme.

Steve revint à son tour, timide comme un chaton.

"- Vous allez bien tous les deux ?"

Thor eut un pauvre sourire pour son frère d'arme.

"- Nous sommes désolé pour vous avoir…dérangés mais…"

Tous balayèrent la notion comme si de rien n'était. C'était surtout le temps qu'ils avaient mit à demander de l'aide qui les désolait.

Puis Tony vont poker le Jotun.

"- Par contre, toi, faudra qu'on discute Mister Freeze. Entre toi et Captain Igloo, je suis sur qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose d'utile. Toi tu fais du froid et lui il y résiste….

Loki resta interdit un instant, comme son frère.

Ils étaient… Plus que surpris. Leurs amis se contre foutaient de leur relation.

Bon, ils allaient se moquer d'eux quelques temps, mais juste parce que la position avait été cocasse, rien de plus.

Ils finirent par retrouver le sourire.

Clint se figea.

"- Non…"

"- Non ?"

"- Ce n'est pas parce que Tony vous a donné un blanc-seing pour faire des cochonneries dans la tour qu'il faudra baptiser la moindre surface plane !"

Natasha déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du moineau.

"- Ca c'est juste parce que tu veux y arriver avant eux."

La lueur de compétition qui brilla dans les yeux de Barton et de Thor fit lever les yeux au ciel aux autres.

Ca, il n'aurait pas fallut le dire.


End file.
